pawpatrolsongwikifandomcom-20200214-history
Sea Adventure
Everyone got up early this morning. In a few hours, they were supposed to set off on a journey to Barkingburg. Normally, they would fly, but this time Ryder decided that pups could use some relaxation at sea. - This is going to be a great adventure! - Marshall was excited. - Yarr! - answered Rocky. - Pups - Ryder started - I hope you're ready. - Yes, Ryder sir! - answered Chase. - It's gonna take us a few days to get there. This will be the time for you. You will be able to rest - said boy. - I can't wait! - said Zuma. - Best trip ever! - added Everest. Packaging and preparation for the journey did not take long. Soon all the pups were dressed as pirates and packed. When everyone was on board, they started talking. - Do you know what they used to do on ships? - asked Marshall. - What? - asked Rubble. - Singing! - dalmatian answered. - What were they singing? What did they sing? - asked Skye. - Sea shanties! - answered both Marshall and Chase. Marshall Near Banbridge town, in the County Down One morning last July Down a boreen green came a sweet colleen And she smiled as she passed me by. She looked so sweet from her two bare feet To the sheen of her nut-brown hair Such a coaxing elf, sure I shook myself For to see I was standing there. All Pups From Bantry Bay up to Derry Quay And from Galway to Dublin town No maid I've seen like the fair colleen That I met in the County Down. Chase '''(looking at Skye) As she onward sped sure I scrached my head And I looked with a feeling rare And I said, says I, to a passerby "Who's the maid with the nut-brown hair?" He smiled at me, and he says, says he, "That's the gem of Ireland's crown. Young Rosie McCann from the banks of the Bann She's the star of the County Down." '''All Pups From Bantry Bay up to Derry Quay And from Galway to Dublin town No maid I've seen like the fair colleen That I met in the County Down. Marshall At the harvest fair she'll be surely there And I'll dress in my Sunday clothes With my shoes shone bright And my hat cocked right For a smile of my nut-brown rose No pipe I'll smoke, no horse I'll yoke Though with rust my plow turns brown Till a smiling bride by my own fireside Sits the star of the County Down. All Pups (x2) From Bantry Bay up to Derry Quay And from Galway to Dublin town No maid I've seen like the fair colleen That I met in the County Down. - It was a great song Pups! - said Ryder. - Thank you! Thank you! - said Marshall, so as do other pups. The day was just beginning. The journey was to last a few more days. Who knows what the future will bring? To be continued? Category:Wired Fox Stories Category:Marshall Category:Chase Category:Sea Category:Shanties Category:Barkingburg